Maharaat (Race)
About the Maharaat Race Name: Maharaat (Means "Curse of Day" in Elvish) Race Origin Story: Their origin story follows the same one as the Citrian Elves, however, the perspective on it is rather tragic. The people of the desert, Mahoraan, a relatively neutral elven area, strived to maintain peace between them and the Citrians, knowing the elves were hostile to non-elven peoples. They knew to stay away from the borders unless a trade caravan was sent out, and even then, they were incredibly apprehensive about crossing into the Citrian territories without precautions being taken. However, once the Maharaat took place, a curse given to them by their deity, Reshuubara, they became horrifying monsters during the day, and the entire race had to completely uproot the way that they carried out business, switching everything to the beginning hours of nighttime, as their curse only afflicted them during the day. To them, it is the worst possible plague, and with no cure, most children fear the day that they become an adult and the curse takes its hold on them as well. Many scientists have tried to isolate what causes the curse, but can do nothing about it. There are very few drugs and natural remedies that can ease a few of the symptoms, but nothing reverses the change. It has been discovered that anyone with a psionic link could control the beasts' minds, but would still not be able to clear the curse and reverse the transformation. Language Rules: Simple rules, subject-verb-object structure. See Language (Maharaat) for more. Spoken Languages: '''Common Tongue, some Elvish for trading. '''Racial Preferences: '''Not entirely picky, as long as it's at nighttime. It is common for them to avoid vampires, as well, due to rather...unfortunate circumstances occurring with their genetics. '''Folklore/Legends: * The Legend of the Maha'mpyre –Legends tell tale of a Maharaat that was bitten by a vampire, and the combined genetics made him a strong, powerful creature, half-vampire, half-Maharaat. The vampire did not survive, as the lycanthropic genes overtook his body and destroyed all of his cells, but the Maha'mpyre did, and he is rumored to stalk his own kind, feeding off of their blood to make himself a more powerful Maharaat. Life Expectancy: None live over 180 years, longer than Earthen humans, but not super long. Basic Appearance: At night time, they appear to be dark-skinned elves (brown), usually having brown to blond hair (though some dye it for fun), any color eyes, and many indulge in personal body modification. During the day however, they are towering lion-like creatures, with multicolored manes, armor plated stomachs, forearms, and inner thighs. They have cloven toes, and long tails with scales on the underside and a glorious plume of hair at the end. They're bipedal in this form, with multiple fur colors possible, though most having a cadet blue color and dark, navy blue manes. Lifestyle (Gender Roles, Politics, Etc.) Gender Roles: Modernized equality, roles are relatively equal, though more appreciation is viewed from the outside as having favored the males. Politics/System of Power: Monarchy, though as of now, there is only a King. He has three sons, and doesn't believe they'll ever find their queens. Rituals/Holidays/Festivals: * Eclipse Celebrations – Solar Eclipses (where the sun has been eclipsed by the moon) are special to them because they change back to their human form, and can actually see the light of day. For this brief amount of time, every one of the Maharaat pray to Tiikasan to beg her to lift the curse. Though she never does, they never stop trying. Family Structure: Traditional, two parent household (typically male and female) to raise children, if any. Family size in household typically doesn't go above four (two kids at a maximum). Social Classes: Royalty (King, Queen, Prince, Princess), Nobility (Hereditary – Duke, Duchess, Baron, Baroness) (Non-hereditary – Knights), Peasants, Serfs, Slaves. Jobs/Professions: Academic/Professor, Adventurer/Explorer, Adviser (Royal, Military, Etc.), Animal Trainer, Archer, Armorer, Assassin, Author, Baker, Barber, Bard/Minstrel, Barkeeper, Blacksmith/Jewelrysmith, Bladesmith, Bodyguard, Bounty Hunter, Brewer, Butcher, Carpenter, Chariot Racer, City Guard, Cook, Dentist, Detective, Diplomat, Dressmaker, Fisherman, Fletcher (Makes Arrows), Florist, Gardener, Gladiator/Fighter, Glazier (Makes Glass), Healer, Inventor, Jeweler, Lady's Maid, Locksmith, Logger, Mapmaker, Merchant, Midwife, Miner, Musician, Necromancer, Religious, Painter, Papermaker, Pirate, Potioneer, Potter, Prisoner (Hard Labor), Prophet, Prostitute, Ropemaker, Sailor, Sculptor, Servant, Shipwright (Builds Ships), Slave, Slave Trader, Smuggler, Soldier, Spy, Stonemason, Surgeon, Tailor/Seamstress, Tanner, Thief, Tutor, Weapons Instructor, Wiseman/Wisewoman, and many more. Allowed Classes: Any, though their prowess and understanding of magicks is very low, and it hinders the ability to use magic, so many avoid taking on magic-using classes. Racial Abilities/Skills/Proficiencies: Adaptability, Ability to Learn Fast, Natural Proficiency in Alchemy and Archery. Technological Advancement/Intellectual Advancement: Machinery is just now starting to become prevalent, still use pretty archaic technology. However, their adaptability and willingness to learn and explore are creating a rapid development. Clothing/Costumes: Often loose fitting, regardless of the time of the year, due to transformations happening and tearing clothes up, nudity is accepted, and does not cause problems to anyone. Customs/Laws/Foreign Policies Customs: ''' * Honor is an important facet of interpersonal relationships. * Respect and esteem for people is both a right and an obligation. * An individual's honor is intricately entwined with the reputation and honor of everyone in their family. * Honor requires that the Maharaat demonstrate hospitality to friends and guests. * It also dictates that people dress as well as their financial circumstances allow, and show proper respect and deference to their elders and those in authority. * A man's word is considered his bond and to go back on your word is to bring dishonor to your family. '''Laws: * There shall be no violation of the life, body or dignity of any person as such, regardless of age or gender. * There shall be no violation of the property of a person. * All persons are entitled to protection of their life, body and dignity. * There shall be no deprivation or restriction of the liberty of a person by imprisonment, arrest, extradition or otherwise. * There shall be no entry into the private premises of a person who has not consented thereto. * No search shall be conducted on the private premises of a person, nor in the body or personal effects. * There shall be no violation of the confidentiality of conversation, or of the writings or records of a person. * There shall be no violation of natural resources, including, but not limited to: protected wildlife, vegetation, and geological structures. * At the first sign of daybreak, all of those individuals bearing the transformational mark of the Maharaat MUST be in their designated changing area. At sunset, when the curse has been lifted, activities may continue. Sins: * Pride * Envy * Wrath * Greed * Out of the "seven deadly sins", these are the ones that are held as the "highest" possible sin that they could commit. Dishonorable Behaviors: ''' * Double-tonguedness – Speaking ill or lies behind another person's back. * Dishonesty * Ridicule of Another * Neglecting the Safety and Health of the Less Fortunate * Arrogance, Ego * Not adhering to time restrictions. '''Taboos/Prohibitions: Time restrictions are to be adhered to at all times. Anyone bearing the Maharaat curse MUST be inside of the designated turning area. Those who do not will be punished. Category:Races